nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Raven
Vladimir Raven is a detective of the LSPD, played by Lt_Raven General Description Badge #486, formally the Lieutenant of the Criminal Investigations Division, currently serving as a LSPD Detective, as well as Union Boss for the CID. He has been a part of the Police Department for close to 2 years. Background Information Vladimir Raven was born on September 5th, 1988, in Russia, later moving to Australia, though he does not remember much from his childhood. He served in the Australian army for many years, eventually leading to him being investigated for various war crimes, though he has been cleared of them since. Raven sustained many injuries from his time in war, leading to various body parts having metal plates implanted into him, and suffering from PTSD. He also became severely addicted to morphine, as well as potentially crack, in order to cope with the pain, though he has since broken himself of the addiction. The court case filed against him for his alleged war crimes was based in Los Santos, leading to him moving there in order to appear in court, and he chose to stay, later joining the police force. After arriving in Los Santos, he met up with an old friend from school, Brian Crane, head of EMS at the time, and soon began a relationship with him. It was not a positive relationship, with Raven deep in a morphine addiction, and Brian being abusive towards himhttps://clips.twitch.tv/BumblingHungryYakinikuWutFace 1. Brian Crane died of mysterious illness, and Raven has since moved on with Bobby Smith. Los Santos Police Department Raven joined the Police Department with 2 of his friends, Owen Svensen and Luka Kozlov. Raven secured a spot in the Criminal Investigations Division following a prank that Svensen pulled on the then Chief Inspector of CID Jackie Snow, and Colonel of SASP Olivia Copper. They hid in a van outside of the PD, parked beside Snow's mustang, and waited for them to come out. While waiting, a woman approached the mustang, and began to try to lock pick the police vehicle, unknowing of Raven and Svensen. They hopped out of the van, and detained her, as Snow and Copper exited the Police Departmenthttps://clips.twitch.tv/ObedientCrunchySalamanderFrankerZ 2. This secured Raven's place in the Criminal Investigations Division. Present Day Currently, Raven is still employed with the LSPD, working as a detective. He has plans with the Assistant Chief of Police, Olivia Copper to convert the old CID Safe house into a sex club, called 'The CID Safe House', and is currently taking applications with a small fee. Raven used to be under contract by a cigarette company to sell cigarettes, but has recently been able to get out of it, by signing with a different company to sell Alex Jones diet supplement pills. He's locked in this contract for life. Raven and Smith became Facebook official on May 23rd, 2019https://clips.twitch.tv/CovertBadWoodpeckerOMGScoots 3. He has said several times that Raven sleeps on a pullout cot in his office in the Police Department, though is saving for a house in the future. Fun Facts * Loves Warrior Cats, is Milkbag of the Jug Clan * Hates milk bags Not-So-Fun Facts * Raven has shown to be prone to uncontrollable bouts of rage and violence against those who upset him, as demonstrated when he attempted to drown Irwin Dundee during a house raid, then again when he attacked AJ Hunter with knuckle dusters, proceeding to continue to kick him after he was downed, ignoring all of Bobby Smiths attempts to calm him and move him away. * He has admitted to being a "fuctioning alcoholic", making it clear he is almost always under the influence to some degree, which may explain his violent nature. When something or someone has upset him, he has turned to drinking heavily, on one occasion he crashed his car on duty because he was heavily intoxicated. * He has shown to be manipulative, breaking Luka Kozlov mentally, turning him into a monster. Quotes "My boyfriend, Bobby Smith..." Clips 1: https://clips.twitch.tv/BumblingHungryYakinikuWutFace 2: https://clips.twitch.tv/ObedientCrunchySalamanderFrankerZ 3: https://clips.twitch.tv/CovertBadWoodpeckerOMGScoots